


Starring Role

by greenstuff



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenstuff/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvideo.</p>
<p>It almost feels like a joke to play out the part<br/>When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart<br/>You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role<br/>If I can't get the starring role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starring Role




End file.
